Such feed units are often used in present-day motor vehicles and are known from practice. In these feed units, in particular, the suction jet pump and further components arranged in the baffle are mounted individually. This leads to a high outlay in terms of the assembly of the known feed unit and consequently to high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, in particular, the suction jet pump is a component which is complicated to manufacture and the individual parts of which have to be oriented reliably with respect to one another. A two-part configuration of the suction jet pump therefore likewise leads to a complicated assembly and high manufacturing costs of the known feed unit.